Rules
Crimes & Punishments - Following is a listing of violations of game law, and the resulting punishments. Some offenses may result in temporary suspension of posting privileges, the jail terms are reserved for repeat offenders. Game staff reserves the right to interpret these laws in certain situations to maintain the spirit of said laws. Macroing - The use of 3rd party programs or tools is strictly prohibited. This includes anything that will automatically run if you were not at your computer playing the game. Anyone caught running 3rd party software to gain an unfair advantage will be jailed and/or deleted without warning. Multiple Accounts - If the felonious player holds multiple accounts, all accounts may be subjected to the same punishment. (That is to say the offender is a person behind any given number of accounts, not just a particular account). Bug Abuse - If you find a bug or glitch that can be profited from, don"t let us find out you took advantage ;) Depending on severity, game bug abuse will result in anywhere from a 30 day jail term to account deletion. Bugs, loopholes, security flaws, or any inconsistencies in the game should be immediately reported in the appropriate thread on the message boards or if the subject in question is to sensitive for message boards. You should contact one of the Game Developers (usually Managers) with an Imail description. Ripping/Bad Trades/Clan Staff Selling - Taking money from another player and then not providing what you offered is illegal. This includes the changing names of an item and selling at very high prices. Guild Staff selling can not and will not be enforced though, Game staff recommend against this kind of action. You have been warned. (Note that if a trade is made, and the items sent/received are more then what was agreed on in chat or imail, whoever receives the extra funds must refund the other player right away. If any funds are accidentally sent from one player to another that were not part of any deal made in chat or imail or on the message boards, it is up to the receiver to make a moral decision to return the funds. Also, Gambling on out of game events like sports and other competitions will not be enforced under this rule) Punishment: 30 Days in Jail Account Hacking - Do not access another persons account without their prior consent. This also includes giving any links, or sites that cause people to do things within their account. Logging in to, or using another persons account without express permission will result in deletion of any/all of the offenders accounts. To clarify the account sharing issue - you cannot share an account with another person. Please remember to keep all information regarding your account secret. You may "baby-sit"/Take Care of someones account, but you may not use another persons account as your own for a prolonged period of time. This rule is mainly in place to deal with situations where two people claim ownership over an account. Impersonation - Do not change names to say anything to do with staff or Imail players telling them you"re staff. Punishment: 15 Days Jail. MB Ignorance, Chat Ignorance - Do not break the rules of any Message Board. Do Not break the rules of the chat Room(s). Multi - Do not make more than one account. If you did that before you read this, mail an Admin request to delete your other accounts. One Account per user, And only 5 accounts per IP Address/Computer Terminal. This is more then enough for a large family. All of the accounts must not trade, at all times. If a more then one member uses your computer, you must make sure yourself that you do not seem like a multi. Having your Brother sending you his gold everyday will make it look like multiple accounts. Using a clan or a "middle man" to try to hide your tracks and/or go around blocks that prevent multi trading can and will be used as evidence to persecute you under this rule. Many people have access to two or more PCs, thus we cannot count on IPs to help us catch all players using more than one account to cheat on this game. So, anyone caught sending massive (multiple) amounts of gems, gold, and/or mythril will be considered to be a multi, and will be treated as such. This includes using a clan or a middle man as a means of transferring these funds. Both accounts will be jailed, and all funds removed from the game. If you wish to explain your transactions, use the Help Center to get in contact with a staff member. Persons found to have multiple accounts will have those accounts removed from the game, any assets/stats earned from or as a result of these accounts removed, and their main account jailed for 30 days, furthermore, any one caught making new accounts while chat banned or jailed will find their sentence extended by 5 days for a first offense, 10 days for a second, etc. Please be aware, if the offender of multiple accounts persists and ignores the jail time served we will have to IP ban the offender. Admin Begging - Do not ask Admin or Managers for currency or items, feel free to ask for help though. This includes asking for Game Secrets, anyone imailing staff after game secrets will be jailed; this also applies to asking other players for information regarding Game Secrets. Slutting - Do not slut, that is, battling other players in a business fashion. No Suiciding/Reviving, etc. Also, you can only kill a player once per 10 Minutes Flooding - Intentionally spamming or flooding of message boards, chat rooms, or other communication venues will result in a 5 day jail term/chat ban/message board ban (depending on severity). Game Hacking - Threatening to hack the game will not be tolerated, any threats that are posted in the game will result in a 50 day jail term. Game Secret/Plotting - Do not Talk about Game Secrets, sharing secrets is Extremely Illegal and will not go unpunished. Both Parties Will be punished person receiving information and giving. Punishment: 30 days Jail Clan Ownership - All equipment and currency contained within Guilds, for example Branded Weapons and Gold is considered the property of the guild owner. Co-Owners may only use these items for the tasks they have been given permission to use them for. A Co-Owner who steals from a guild will be punished severely. Punishment: 30 Days in Jail Empty Clan - Any guild with 0 members will be deleted. If the owner is donator, but not active for more then 3 months, the guild shall be deleted. Multiple Guild Ownership - Players in Eternal Fight may own no more than one guild at a time. Players found to be using a second guild in any way will be jailed. Having another guilds owner sending all of it"s resources to you is also classed as using multiple guilds and any accounts involved will be jailed with the "feeder" guild being deleted. Selling or trading a guild you do not own is also illegal. That is to say, you may not buy a second guild while already owning one just so you can sell it on. Sentence: 30 days jail and the excess guild(s) deleted. Guilds Without Owners - Guilds without owners will be deleted along with all weapons, armour and resources. Should the Co-Owner of the Guild wish to take ownership of the guild in question they must mail a member of Management (ID: 4, ID: 5, ID: 6) asking to be made owner within 5 days of the previous owners deletion. Should the Co-Owner not wish to become Owner then they must not remove any resources from the Guild prior to it"s deletion. Any resources removed will be edited from the Co-Owners account. Eternal Fight Trading - Do not trade currency, items, or characters in this game for something out-of-game. You may not give/sell your character to anybody. Doing so defeats the purpose of the game. If you are caught doing so, your punishment is up to Admins. Player Harassment - Game staff determine when a communication crosses the line into abusive. This is not to say everyone must play nice, this is a combat competitive game after all. The harassment law only applies to continued and targeted harassment of a particular person, not the sporadic insult. The following language assumes a staff member has deemed the interaction as continued harassment. Public harassment of fellow players will result in a 10 day jail term. In general, private communications are just that, private, and not subject to decency or harassment laws. Players are encouraged to use the provided privacy tools to stop harassment. With that said, persons who attempt to undermine the privacy tools will also get their 10 days in jail. Staff Harassment/Slander - Any complaints against staff will be offered in a clear, courteous manner, free of profanity and overflowing in wit and charm. Slanderous/personal attacks/profane communications against staff members will not be tolerated, and will result in the offending remarks removed, and a 10 day jail sentence for the disseminater.. Player-Staff Interaction - Both players and staff are expected to coexist in a polite and respectful environment. This applies to professional interaction only, as there are instances when the staff member is acting in the capacity of a player, and not an administrator. This is not to say a staff member may become abusive and claim they were acting in a player capacity, but it does mean a staff member need not be stoic at all times. They"re volunteers, and need to relax/ get into arguments too. This should never be the case in professional settings (i.e. Customer Service requests). Responsibility - The account owner is responsible for their account(s) at all times. This means if your friends/family/pet crocodile logged into your account and cause trouble, you will be held responsible. Keep your username and password secure, as you would for any other site. Staff Obligations to Players - Staff are obligated to respond to, and, if possible, assist any requests made. Official conduit between players and staff by Imail is fine, Players can expect a reply to their queries within 2 business days. (Please note requests should not be made to upper game management directly, you"re not going to get "better help" by going around the Managers or Vice Managers.) Repeat Offenders - Harsher punishments/deletions may occur for repeat offenders. Loss of items due to unauthorized access/"hacking" Lost items will only be returned to guilds, provided the items can be tracked. I'mails' - Imails shall be deleted after two months for non-donators, three months for donators. * Should the player have a loan with another player for longer duration than imails are kept, a reminder should be sent before the mail is deleted, and confirmation from the other player in i-mail detailing the terms and duration left in the loaning period and amount. Advertising - Promoting anything out game is against the rules (unless permission is acquired from a senator or higher). Any out of game link sent or posted through Eternal Fight, in any of the following categories, is against game rules. Web based games, Sexually explicit material, Inappropriate material or Illegal material. Minimum 10 day jail term, will increase based on severity. (Unless chat or message board rules apply) Advertisements at the bottom of each page are supplied by google adsense and pbbgexchange. If there is any problem with these banners please post it under bugs on the message board's.